Scorpion Sting
by AJCrane
Summary: The story continues with Robin and Caine investigating the Scorpion Clan, a new threat during the past year in Gotham City. Bruce Batman Wayne is still recovering from his injuries and Kwai Chang Caine and Dick Grayson go to Chinatown to get the rest of the herbs to help Bruce. While there, Dick Grayson is kidnapped by members of the Scorpion Clan.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Montgomery's Take

"You sure he's out of the way?"

"He was given twice as much venom then an average man."

"Good. How long does he have?"

"Normal venom takes five days."

"And this one?"

"Three. If he does not find the antidote of course."

"Won't someone help him?"

"You mean his partner. He hasn't been seen in three years. He has no one to help him."

A smile formed on the shadowy face. "Excellent. We can resume our operations without interference."

"I should contact our associates then?"

"Yes, especially our overseas contacts. Let them know that they should be receiving another shipment soon, within the next week."

"Very good."

Robin arrived at Police Headquarters just as Commissioner Montgomery was leaving. He observed that the Commissioner was carrying a briefcase.

"Commissioner Montgomery."

Commissioner Montgomery stared at the garish costumed figure that stood before him. "Who are you? I called for Batman and I get a circus performer."

'He doesn't know how right he is.' Robin thought, amused with the statement, but his expression never changed.

Another officer standing beside the Commissioner, a man from the old guard recognized the figure. "Commissioner, that's no circus performer. That's Robin, Batman's partner. He disappeared three years ago. I wonder where he's been all this time."

"University, continuing my education," Robin replied. It was a plausible explanation since he had attended Hudson University for nearly two years.

"Aside from that, what are you doing here?"

"You called me . . . at least Batman."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Montgomery stated.

"Maybe we can go into your office. We can talk . . ." He knew the Commissioner just lied to him, but why?

"Out of the question," Montgomery stated emphatically. "I have an important meeting with the mayor."

"The mayor, but what about . . ." Robin tried to explain.

"Enough. I'm meeting with him to see that he passes a law against vigilantes. And that means Batman will no longer be allowed to operate in this city. And that also goes for you."

What was going on? Batman and himself were sworn duly deputized agents of the law. They carried special badges in their utility belts. The shocked look on the officer's face as well as Robin's and everyone who was in hearing range was also shocked and dismayed, though not everyone. The word would spread like wild fire.

"Oh, I forgot," Commissioner Montgomery pushed something into Robin's hand, a folded sheet of paper.

"A pink slip?"

"See you later," Montgomery replied under his breath, and he left the lobby of Police Headquarters.

Robin opened the note to read the termination notice, but instead found a different note.

—Meet me on the roof.—

In a loud voice Robin declared, "Holy terminations, just when I've returned to help. Looks like I'll be returning to the University."

Robin left Police Headquarters and climbed into the batmobile. Caine was still waiting for him.

"You seem troubled," Caine observed.

"Something's going on. I'll tell you while I park the batmobile a couple of blocks away in an alley out of site." Robin informed Caine as he did just that. "Keep an eye out. I need to meet Montgomery on the roof."

Robin parked the vehicle in a most strategic place. Police Headquarters was made up of three wings. With his grappling gun, Robin shot his batarang up to the roof. He made certain it was secure and proceeded to climb the building. Robin could not help reminiscing of the various times he and Batman would bat climb together to surprise various felonious villains.

Once on the roof he retracted his bat rope and stored it in his utility belt. He crossed the roof until he saw the bat signal. Waiting in its shadow was Commissioner Montgomery and the officer that had stood by his side.

"Commissioner, I read your message. I take it that little performance was for the benefit of others who might be listening or watching."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I had to get you out of there as quickly as possible."

"So, you know who I am?"

"You and Batman are legends in this city, and unfortunately, a major threat as well."

"Who's behind this?" Robin asked.

"The Scorpion Clan. They moved in over a year ago." Commissioner Montgomery pulled out a briefcase he had been carrying earlier. "The file has been compiled over the past year," Montgomery stated as he handed it to Robin. "Most of them are petty crimes, but a few are more substantial, but they are difficult to prove. Even so, we can't seem to find out just what their major plans are and where they will strike next. Plus, we don't even know who their leader is."

'Caine had mentioned the Scorpion clan," Robin thought. 'This could be bigger than any of us realize.' As he flipped through the file, a few things jumped out at him he would have to check out. He needed to clear up one question. "Commissioner, did you call Batman on the bat phone in your office?"

"That's the thing. The bat phone is no longer in my office. I had to move it to keep up appearances."

"Appearances? Do you mean Commissioner Gordon—"

"Please, don't say anything. You'll find everything in the folder. One more thing, don't trust anyone."

Continues with Part 2: Finding Answers


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Finding Answers

Robin climbed into the batmobile after repelling from the roof and stowing his bat rope. He handed Caine the folder. He started the batmobile after buckling up, and headed toward the city limits, but not toward the batcave.

"Where are we going?" Caine questioned.

"To find Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara."

"You do not believe they have been killed?"

"No, and that file proves it."

Caine opened the file and flipped through the pages.

"Look at the last page. Now look at the date."

"The report is dated two days ago," Caine stated. "I do not understand."

"If Commissioner Gordon retired, I would have heard about it. He's big in Gotham City and a popular police commissioner, the same with O'Hara. Alfred said he tried to contact me, but couldn't reach me. I never received a single phone call or message."

"Alfred lied," Caine pointed out.

"Alfred my have a reason to lie, but someone didn't want me to know."

"Why?"

They didn't want to take the chance that I'd come home to help Batman in his case because . . . I would watch his back. Divide and conquer."

"But was not Commissioner Gordon reported as dead today?"

"Yes, but the handwriting on that report belongs to Commissioner Gordon and if he had been shot with a dart, he . . ."

"Would not have been able to write the report," Caine finished Robin's sentence.

"Exactly."

"What about Chief O'Hara?"

"I'm betting he's alive, too. They may both be in hiding because of what they know about the Scorpion Clan."

"How will we find them?"

"By seeking help elsewhere," Robin replied "And I know just the person."

"Where are we going?" Caine asked.

"To locate a feline felon," was all Robin stated as they moved through the streets of Gotham City. 'I just hope the cat will be willing to come out and play.'

They drove across the bridge into New Gernsey. Her last known hideout was on Pussy Willow Lane in a defunct pet shop. She may have moved it since then.

"I'll be back," Robin stated.

"I am coming with you," Caine stated as he got out. "I am your back up. And I owe Bruce a dept of honor."

Robin nodded, realizing that Caine could take care of himself, being Shaolin. "Okay, but be careful just the same. Catwoman is no ordinary cat burglar. She's tricky."

"I shall be careful," Caine replied.

Robin and Caine entered her lair, but found it dark. Something was amiss. It was too quiet. Robin almost tripped over something and he brought out a bat flashlight to dispel the darkness. He was shocked at what he saw. Four men lay on the floor. They were dead, but where was Catwoman?

As Robin searched a small but audible sound drew Caine's attention to another chamber. Hidden behind the cat shaped headboard was Catwoman.

"Robin," Caine called out.

Robin moved to Caine's side. "It's Catwoman."

"She is badly hurt."

"And unconscious. We better get her to the Batcave. She might know something."

"What about Commissioner Gordon and . . . O'Hara?" Caine asked.

"I was hoping she might know. She can be pretty resourceful in digging up information. Finding out where they are will have to wait," Robin replied. Bruce had taught him well. Criminals can wait when innocent citizens needed assistance, though Catwoman was no innocent citizen. Even so, her henchmen were dead and she needed help. "I'll take care of Catwoman. You check around one more time. I know she keeps large cats as pets, tigers for instance. They need taken care of if they're still alive."

Robin carried Catwoman out to the batmobile. He gave her a quick spray of bat sleep just in case she started to come to. "Did you find anything?" Robin asked as Caine approached the batmobile.

"There were two tigers. They are dead. The men were shot and the tigers were poisoned."

"She's not going to like that."

"Who is the Catwoman, a friend?"

"Far from it," Robin responded as they headed out of New Gernsey and back into Gotham City. "She's one of several arch criminals that Batman and I have tangled with in the past. Why anyone would want to harm her is strange. It looked like someone interrupted whatever happened."

"What did you see?"

It was an odd question to ask. Apparently Caine was more observant than Robin thought. "Catwman always has three henchmen, three "kittens," as it were. There were four men. The fourth was dressed in a suit. He may have been her lawyer or an associate. Something was interrupted otherwise we might have found her dead as well."

"Or Kidnapped," Caine stated.

"You might be right, but what would they want with her? We'll find that out as soon as we return to the bat cave." At that moment, Robin's monitor went off. "Looks like we'll find out a lot of things. And when we do, that Scorpion Clan is toast."

Continues with Part 3: Cat Naps And Grayson's Trapped


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Cat Naps And Grayson Trap

Robin reached the bat cave without incident. Caine helped him with Catwoman, moving her to the medical alcove. With the help of Alfred, they removed parts of her clothing for modestly sake to examin her injuries. It looked like she had tried to avoid every bullet shot in Gotham City.

"The lady is lucky," Alfred pointed out. "Several bullets have grazed her skin. This one tore through her hip and will take longer to heal. She will need antibiotics to prevent infection."

"When will she wake up?" Robin asked.

"Not for several hours, Master Robin," Alfred replied. "I am concerned, however. We cannot let her run loose in the bat cave. She could damage equipment or she might discover the entrance to Wayne Manor and you and Batman's identities."

"You are correct Alfred, but where should we put her until she comes to her senses?"

"Two years ago, Batman created a 'guest quarters' wing. It has beds and for someone like Catwoman a special cell."

Just then Robin's wrist monitor announced itself a second time. "The bat analyzer. I almost forgot. Okay, Alfred. We'll put her there. Caine, could you carry her and follow Alfred." Robin also gave him a small canister. "This is bat wake. It will counteract the bat sleep. Give her a shot of this after she's placed in the 'guest cell.' Then she can wake naturally on her own. I better check the analyzer. It may have found out the other ingredients to the poison."

Robin moved over to the bat analyzer and pulled the card sticking out of the slot and handed it to Caine.

"I must go to Chinatown for these ingredients."

"I can take you there."

"I should go alone. You must question Catwoman and . . . Batman may want to see you."

"I must give Batman another does of tea," Alfred said.

"How is he?" Robin asked, trying to keep the deep concern out of his voice.

"The tea is helping. His pain has been reduced, but he wants to get out of bed."

"He must not," Caine stated. "With movement the poison will course through his system that much faster."

"Then I better stay here and see what I can do to keep him in bed," Robin stated. "I'll have my wrist monitor alert me when Catwoman is awake. But aren't you going to need a ride to Gotham City to pick up the herbs? It's 14 miles."

Caine stared at Robin, "Chinatown may not be safe for you."

"I can take care of myself," Robin said, defensively. "You need those herbs and you need them fast. Meet me upstairs in Wayne Manor. I have an idea."

Robin took the bat pole up while Caine took the stairs. When Robin emerged from the top, it was as Dick Grayson.

Caine gave Dick a quizzical look. "What about Bruce Wayne?"

"Alfred can take care of him, and you did say the tea has a sedative affect."

"But is this wise?"

"As Dick Grayson," Dick began. "I'll just be another face in the crowd. We'll take my van." Dick didn't mention if there was trouble, he had a spare costume and his motorcycle in the back. His van was a traveling crime lab. It wasn't as equipped as the bat cave, but it would do in the field.

The drive to Gotham City took longer in his van than in the batmobile. Even so, Dick hoped everything would go smoothly so they could get back to Bruce as quickly as possible. Arriving in the Chinatown area, Dick was shocked at what he saw. There were groups of gang members harassing innocent people, women selling their bodies, and drug dealers openly selling their wares. It was as if the police had given up on this part of the city. Dick was thankful that the van he was driving would not be of interest to a car thief. Just the same, he found an alleyway next to what appeared to be a Chinese apothecary and parked it there with its backend facing into the alley. It wouldn't be a good idea to open the back and take a chance on exposing his secret identity if there was trouble. His concern was more for Caine, but before Dick could voice his concern, Kwai Chang Caine was leaving the van and heading to the apothecary shop.

Dick was deciding whether to stay in the van when he spotted three suspicious men enter the shop soon after Caine entered. Something about the three men gave Dick a warning that something bad was about to happen. He would have to play this out carefully. Dick entered and moved toward Caine's side and observed that Caine had handed the apothecary a note.

Raw liver extract, punarnava, and cardamom the apothecary read the list in Chinese. An unusual list of ingredients. Are you an herbalist?

Dick noticed Caine move his sleeve slightly. His eyes became wide. He had not seen the brands before. When he did his research paper, he thought such things were a myth, but seeing it for real was somewhat unnerving. If his reaction was a surprise, the apothecary's was even more so. The apothecary bowed and immediately went to work on gathering Caine's request.

Distracted by what was in front of him, Dick failed to notice the three men moving into place. One not only stood in front of the door, he locked it so no one else could enter. The other two spread out on either side of the counter. They should have allowed Dick and Caine to exit first, but apparently they had other ideas.

Hands on the counter old man, or these two guia lo get it.

It was then that Dick became aware of their situation.

You are mistaken, Caine said in Chinese. I am half guai lo.

Shut up or your companion will be the one to suffer.

Though he couldn't understand the language, he could understand the intent. "Hey, we're not here to cause trouble," Dick tried to reason with them while Caine added the ingredients to his brown satchel.

Please, you do not know what this man is, the shop keeper exclaimed. He shall defeat you. He is Shaolin.

I do not wish to fight, Caine answered.

Well, that's too bad. The apothecary opened his big mouth. Now you will have to fight me, said the man who locked the door.

Caine gave Dick a look that implied to follow his lead, and Dick nodded back. It was like the times when he and Batman would prepare to fight whatever foe they were up against. Caine proceeded to move slowly to the center of the room, while Dick moved along the counter. The man who locked the door charged Caine, trying to bring him to his knees.

Dick was surprised when he saw Caine counter the man's attack with very little effort. One man brought up a gun, but Caine kicked it out of his hand. The third tried to do the same thing and it was Dick's turn to react by grabbing the man's arm and deflecting the gunshot upward. Dick then rammed his fist into the man's face, nearly knocking him out.

Caine was still being harried by the other two men. One tried to grab Caine from behind but Caine slipped under the man's grasp. Facing his other attacker, Dick watched as Caine mimicked the other's moves, causing confusion in the other man's eyes. Then Caine struck and the man went down. That left only one man. Rather than confront Caine, the man grabbed Dick instead.

I'll kill him, the man threatened in Chinese.

Caine stared at the man, his lips pursed and his brow knitted together as if he was focused on finding an opportunity to strike. The man that held Dick, however, found himself on the loosing end.

Dick had suddenly stepped back while grabbing the man's arm that was around his neck. He bent forward and went down on one knee, throwing the attacker off. The throw was so forceful the would-be attacker was thrown into the front of the counter and he fell into a heap on the floor.

From all the commotion, a fourth man entered through the curtains leading to the back room. He had overheard what the storekeeper had said about Caine, that he was a Shaolin. Seeing that the priest wasn't alone, he pulled a syringe out from a small pouch and grabbed Dick from behind.

Freeze Shaolin or this boy feels my sting. He pressed the needle into Dick's skin. A drop of blood appeared. If you move, I will send this venom coursing through his body.

I have no choice, Caine stated.

"Don't do it, Caine," Dick choked out as he struggled against the man who held him.

"You are a feisty one," his assailant said. "Give me your name and I will see that flowers will be sent to your parents for your funeral."

"My parents are dead," Dick stated. "And I won't tell you my name." Dick knew the power of ones name. Tell a criminal your name and they could have the upper hand.

"No matter," the assailant said. By then his three companions had recovered and joined him in holding Dick Grayson. Take his watch off. he said in Chinese to one of his men. Give it to Caine. I know your name, Shaolin. Your name is legend among our people. He then switched back the English. "Since you know the boy, you know who his guardian is."

"I know who he is," one of the older thugs answered after he got a good look. "He's Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward."

"Ah, a stroke of luck. Tell Bruce Wayne if he wants to see his ward alive he must turn all controlling interest of Wayne Enterprises to us. Or he will never see his ward again. He has 48 hours."

"You will kill him, if he does not?" Caine asked.

"Kill him? No. He's got such a pretty face, and perhaps a body to match. Where he will be sent, you do not want to know. We shall contact Mr. Wayne later with instructions."

"We better leave before the police come."

"Give Dick Grayson the sleep serum."

Dick's handler took the syringe and plunged it into Dick's arm. As they gave Dick the serum, Caine suddenly moved forward. "No, Shaolin. If you come one step further, he dies."

Within seconds, Dick was unconscious. To Caine's relief the syringe had not held the deadly venom, but he felt helpless having to stand by and watch as the four men carried an unconscious Dick Grayson away.

Continues with Part 4: A Shaolin's Duty


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: A Shaolin's Duty

Caine turned toward the shopkeeper, dipping his head in shame. Why did he allow Dick to be taken? He knew why. Dick had been surrounded by four men. And there wasn't any way for him to take action to rescue him. Now he was faced with a duty he did not want to do, but must.

"I must pay for the herbs and get back to Bruce," he said out loud, not realizing that the shopkeeper had heard him.

"It is not necessary," the apothecary stated. "You have saved my life and my shop."

"But Dick Grayson is now their prisoner. I must return to Wayne Manor," Caine spotted something else lying on the floor. It was Dick's keys to his van. Though Caine did not have a license, if he needed to drive, he could. Dick's van, however, was different than your average vehicle. Caine observed there was an extra feature he could take advantage of, and he certainly would. It might make the difference whether Dick would be seen again.

Kwai Chang Caine pressed the button for voice activated command on the van and instructed it to return to Wayne Manor as swiftly as possible. The vehicle did its job well, avoiding the police and taking the quickest route out of town. It wasn't long until the van pulled up to Wayne Manor and Kwai Chang Caine jumped out and headed inside and to the kitchen.

"Did Master Richard come in with you?" Alfred asked. "Bruce is asking for him."

"I must prepare these herbs and the antidote must be given every 15 minutes to clear his system."

Alfred noticed that Caine had not answered his question regarding Master Richard. "Where is Master Dick? Is he in the bat cave with Catwoman?"

Caine forgot that Catwoman was Robin's guest down in the batcave. She was probably awake by now, but he didn't know what Robin had in store for her or what questions he was going to ask her. And right now, Caine felt he had a duty toward Bruce, to cleanse him of the poison and to defeat the Scorpion Clan. He also had a conscience, and if he did not tell Bruce about Dick and the clan's threat, he would be doing Bruce a dishonor.

"I must speak to Bruce."

It was then that Alfred knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

"I'll take you to him."

Caine followed Alfred, his own emotions in turmoil, but he tried not to show it. He was angry with himself for allowing Dick Grayson to become involved, but then he realized that Dick was probably already involved from the start, and nothing would have stopped him from helping Bruce. Now Dick was in serious trouble and Caine felt it was due to him.

Both men entered Bruce's room. Color was returning to Bruce's cheeks. The tea was doing its work, but slowly. Bruce needed the full antidote in concentrated form before the tea became less effective. He hoped to have worked on the antidote immediately, but it would have to wait. He had to inform Bruce about Dick.

'Master Caine," Bruce said. "Looks like I need a few more lessons on knowing when to duck," interjecting some humor to dispel the heavy atmosphere.

"I have the herbs to make the antidote to the scorpion venom."

"I take it, whatever is in the tea, isn't enough."

"With the herbs I have in my pouch it will be more effective. You shall be cleansed of the poison within a couple of hours."

"Where's Dick, I'd like to talk to him," Bruce asked.

Here was the moment of truth. "Dick is not here."

"Then where is he?" Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"I . . . could not . . ." Caine swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Where is Dick?"

"The Scorpion Clan has him," Caine said, his head lowing in shame.

"What!" Bruce exclaimed. "How, tell me."

Caine explained, telling Bruce everything. "I could not stop them."

Bruce could hear the anguish in the Shaolin's voice. 'He blames himself,' he thought. He could also tell that something else was bothering him, a deep pain that no one should have to bear. "Did they tell you what they want?"

"Controlling interest in Wayne Enterprises. You have 48 hours to comply."

"Or Dick will be killed."

"I do not believe they will kill him," Caine stated.

"What will they do with him?" Bruce asked.

"You will not see him, again . . . He will be taken away . . . I do not know where."

Bruce could figure out with Caine's words that the Scorpion Clan was involved in human trafficking, white slavery, besides extortion. With Dick in their clutches, if he had his wrist monitor, he might get evidence against them, but then Caine handed Dick's wrist monitor to Bruce, and his heart sank. Without that it was going to be more difficult to locate him, difficult but not impossible. Dick was on his own. For now, it would be up to Dick to find a way to signal him.

"Get me the antidote as quickly as you can, Caine. I'm going down to the batcave."

"Is that wise, sir?" Alfred asked. "Catwoman is down there in the guest quarters."

"Catwoman? What's she doing there?"

Caine explained that he and Robin tried to learn more about the Scorpion Clan and their activities by finding one of their arch criminals. They found her hurt and her men dead.

'Robin? I thought . . .' that thought would have to wait. "I'll go talk to her," Bruce said. He climbed out of bed and though he was a little unsteady on his feet, the shear will power that he exhibited got him through. He was soon dressed and heading down to his study. He stopped in from of the portrait of Dick's Aunt Harriet.

"I vow on my honor as a crime fighter, to bring Dick home."

Continues with Part 5: Cat Sings Like a Canary


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Catwoman's Deal

Bruce entered his study and opened the head of the bust to reveal the button that opened the sliding bookcase to the bat poles. He rushed to the one that had his name and slid along its length. Half way down he hit the witch of the automatic costume changer. And when he hit the bottom, he was Batman once again.

Batman checked the chronometer and realized that two days had passed since he had been wounded and poisoned. Though his wounds were healing, the poison was not yet out of his system. It was going to take all his effort to appear strong as possible while he talked with Catwoman. Moving toward the guest quarters, he made some noise so as not to spook her.

"It's about time someone came and saw me. Where am I? Some kind of jail?"

"This is not a jail, Catwoman, you are my guest."

"Batman, how did I get here?"

"You were found unconscious, your men dead. You were brought here so your injuries could heal."

"What about my pets?" Catwoman asked.

"I'm sorry, those magnificent creatures . . ."

"NO!" The look on Catwoman's face was one of devastation. Despite her cruelty and criminal activity she loved those cats. "I raised those cats from cubs. I will kill the ones responsible."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Batman asked, his voice sympathetic, something he had not felt in a long time.

"Don't you know?"

"How could I, I wasn't there," Batman could see the many bloody tracks that crisscrossed the woman's body. With Caine's description, he surmised on what happened, but he wanted to hear it from her own lips.

"Isn't it obvious, Batman. Both of us have a new enemy, one that would dare to try to kidnap me, for what purpose, I certainly don't know. I wasn't about to go with them willingly and because of that, my tigers and my men were killed."

"Why were they trying to kidnap you?"

"That's hard to say though . . . I did hear what they said . . . 'she's exotic enough to interest someone overseas,' whatever that means," Catwoman said. "So, I figured they wanted me alive despite all the bullets flying around."

"Who were they?"

"They call themselves the Scorpion Clan, but I'm not going to tell you any more until you release me."

"I can't do that," Batman stated.

"If you don't release me, then I won't tell you who their leader is. He came to me to offer an opportunity. I didn't like the terms."

"What are your terms, Catwoman?"

"I'll tell you the name of the leader if you give me 10 million dollars then release me."

"And if I agree to those terms, what then?"

"I shall leave Gotham City."

"I'll have to think about that."

The idea of dealing with Catwoman was distasteful, but he didn't see any way out of it. Without a name, taking on the Scorpion Clan was next to impossible, but if he didn't make the deal with Catwoman, he might not get a jump on finding Dick Grayson. He wasn't about to give controlling interest of Wayne Enterprises to the clan. Batman felt he had gone from being in the pan and right into the fire. Why did he feel like everyone was going to get burned.

Continues with Part 6: From the Frying Pan


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: From The Frying Pan

Dick Grayson woke in darkness. He couldn't tell whether it was night or day. He heard the low hum of an engine. The state of his stomach and the way the place was moving informed him that he was no longer on dry land, but on a ship. The movement of the ship also told him it was docked. Probably in the industrial section of Gotham Harbor,' he thought. 'Great Dick, you've been shanghaied.' He also felt cold. They had removed his shoes and socks, and most of his clothes, and that meant he had no phone or identification. His wrist monitor was also gone. 'Looks like you've got your work cut out for you.'

Dick explored the space he was in. Despite the fact that it was small, at least it was comfortable. He found himself lying on a bed anchored to the floor. There was a nightstand beside the bed, and not much else. He found that out when his toe ran into it in the most painful way. The room was nearly pitch black, the only light coming from under the door. A shadow moved across and he knew there was a guard outside.

'Not the same guard, I'm sure. I'm feisty, can't have someone falling asleep or I might escape,' Dick grinned mischievously. He waited for a few moments and sure enough, another shadow appeared next to the first. And the first moved off creating a wider band of light.

'Now that I know more about my situation, I better check out this room further. There's got to be something I can use to escape.'

Dick silently moved around the room, feeling walls. He found the light switch, but chose to keep it dark. He didn't want to alert his captures that he was awake, at least not just yet. He continued his searching until he ran into another door. It led to a small bathroom with a shower. He turned the light on to relieve the darkness. There wasn't much, some towels, a toothbrush, and a small tube of toothpaste, the kind someone might use when they travel. The only other items were a bar of soap and some shampoo.

'At least I can have a shower, but who would want to being locked up. There's got to be something around here so I can get a signal out to Batman.' Dick looked around the stateroom and found a magazine inside the nightstand. 'Must have been left there from the previous tenant,' he mused, 'But what can I do with this?' Dick tossed the magazine on the bed, trying to think. A sudden blast of cold air caused him to shiver when he looked up. An air vent? Dick climbed up on the bed and examined the vent. It was rather large for an air vent, large enough for a person.

'Fat lot of good that's going to do me. The cover is screwed on and I don't have any tools. And even if I could create one, it might alert the guard.'

Just then a noise at the door caused Dick to jump down and sit on the bed. Once again he could see two shadows at the door. Sure enough, light poured into the darkened room blinding him momentarily. Once his eyesight cleared, he could see two men standing in the doorway, one holding a tray and the other pointing a gun directly at him.

'Told you he'd be awake. And I bet he's hungry, too. Besides, I have instructions to keep him alive and in good health., It wouldn't be profitable if he were delivered half starved.'

Dick's stomach betrayed him at that moment. He was hungry, and if there was one thing he learned while working with Batman was you better have something to eat, especially while on stakeout. 'The growls of that stomach could wake the dead, let alone give us away,' Batman had said once. 'I can't help it, I'm a growing boy,' Robin had replied. Returning to his situation, 'I'll see what they have on the menu,' Dick thought.

The tray was placed on the nightstand. Dick didn't move a muscle with the other guard pointing his gun at him, just daring Dick to try to escape.

"Now you eat everything on your plate, or you don't get dessert," the man said.

'I wonder if I should tell him I'm not a kid,' Dick wondered, but thought better of it. 'Best let them think I'm still Bruce's ward and a little more helpless than I really am. Might throw them off guard.'

Dick realized he would always look younger than what he was. It was part of that boyish charm, but it was also why Batman still treated him more like a kid. 'I guess I still have to prove that I'm not. It wasn't going to be easy,' he thought. 'I need Batman, but I need to also prove I can do this myself. And maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. This ship maybe filled with innocent people in the same situation. And if I can signal Batman somehow, we could put a wrench in the Scorpion Clan's plans.' Dick realized it just wasn't about him. Now he had to make his own plans and escape, and to signal for help.

Looking closely at the magazine and what was on his food tray, Dick formed a plan. He took the knife they had given him and placed it under the mattress. The knife was useless as a weapon with its blunt, rounded end, but it was a perfect tool for something else.

Dick ate sparingly of the food. They probably drugged it to keep him compliant, but if he didn't eat, his stomach could give him away. Sure enough, he could feel himself getting sleepy. He forced himself to stay awake while he put the second part of his plan into action.

Taking the thicker magazine cover, he tore it and shaped it into a bat. Now he had to think about getting out of this prison cell and find a way to use his bat signal. For now, he hid the bat under the mattress with the knife. His jailer would be back to take his dishes away. The napkin came in handy to wrap up the flatware to hide the fact that the knife was missing. His hunger wasn't totally satisfied so he drank the rest of the milk. That would keep his stomach quiet. Unfortunately, to his detriment, the drug was in the milk. Within seconds he was falling asleep.

'Damn, should have realized . . .'

By the time he would wake up again, it would be day. He was going to have to find another way.

Continues with Part 7: And Into the Fire


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: And Into the Fire

The Antidote had done its work. Within a few hours, the poison was clear of Bruce's system. Caine had done part of his duty. The rest of that duty would be to locate Bruce's ward and bring him home unharmed. Caine felt responsible since Dick had been taken by the Scorpion Clan. He also had his own suspicions in that area. Their curious use of scorpion venom was just too coincidental. Caine was about to leave when a knock on the door brought Alfred to the hall. The figure at the door seemed familiar. Caine stood at the side of the stairs watching. Bruce was still in the batcave.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Wayne."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne is not available to see anyone."

"He will see me," the man insisted and handed Alfred a note. "It's about a certain . . . shall we . . . investment."

"Very well. I shall let him know."

Caine watched as Alfred went into the study to contact Bruce. It would be a few moments for him to come up from the batcave. Caine allowed himself to blend in the shadows so the man would not notice that he was being observed. He noticed the man wore a large gold cuff on the wrist, just like one of the men had worn at the apothecary shop. That bracelet had been small while this one was wider and the scorpion stood out against the cuff. The other, the image was carved into the metal while the Scorpion on this man's cuff was three-dimensional. Could he be the leader? Caine realized just who had attacked him and Dick yesterday. They may call themselves the Scorpion Clan, but he knew they were much more. The Scorpion Sect was the deadliest of all the sects that had broken off from the Shaolin. Knowing that, he knew just how to deal with them and that was to take out their leader, and he had to do that himself.

Caine moved into the shadows, disappearing as Bruce entered the hallway.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, may I help you?"

The man handed Bruce the bundle he was holding.

"A little reminder for insurance purposes."

Bruce unwrapped the bundle. It contained clothing, and he knew just who's clothing it was, and he hoped no harm would fall to him.

"What have you done with Dick?" Bruce demanded, coming toe to toe, their eyes meeting.

"He's unharmed, for the moment. We have business to take care of. Shall we go into your study?"

"There is no business," Bruce said through gritted teeth. "And if Dick is harmed in any way . . ."

"You are in no position to dictate terms. If you do not do business with us, you will never see your ward, again. You have 24 hours. Good day, Mr. Wayne." The man handed Bruce a scroll, containing the instructions to turn Wayne Enterprise over to the clan, then left. Bruce tore the document up and threw it on the floor.

The look on Bruce's face was one of total rage with a hint of something else. He had no idea where to locate Dick and that left him feeling helpless, which was not a position that Bruce was used to. He held the clothes close to his vest, when suddenly an odd odor reached his nose. It smelled like seawater. The docks?

Bruce raced to the study, opened the secret door and slid down the bat pole to the batcave. Once changed into Batman, he went over to the analyzer and placed Dick Grayson's pants on the panel. He pushed a few buttons and lifted the scope to look at it more closely and made a quick discovery.

'Dick is somewhere along the waterfront. His pants have traces of saltwater.' At least he had a clue to where Dick could be found. Batman swiftly moved to an innocuous looking steel door and went inside. He came out carrying a thick black suitcase then went into the guest quarters. He had one other duty he had to deal with and that was Catwoman.

"You have a deal, Catwoman, but I need a name."

"It's about time you came back," Catwoman purred. "I heard one of the men talking. He said to tell Lo Chang that they would be back with 'her' soon. I assumed it was me."

Batman released the mechanism that unlocked the energy barrier. "Get in the batmobile."

"What about my money?"

"You'll get it, after I deliver you to the airport."

Catwoman did as she was told, then Batman placed the suitcase behind his seat. He pulled out a can of bat sleep and put the villainous vixen to sleep. Climbing into the batmobile, he buckled up then headed to the Gotham City airport. Once there, he gave Catwoman the bat wake and reminded her of her promise. Then handed her a plane ticket and the suitcase. Once Catwoman was taken care of, he headed to Gotham Harbor and hoped he wasn't too late.

Dick Grayson woke once more from his drugged induced stuper. Beside his bedside was another tray of food, this time a glass of orange juice with toast.

'No, I'm not going to fall for that again,' he thought. He would have to ignore his stomach and do what he had to do to escape. Over night, the ship had moved, but Dick wasn't aware of it. All he knew was that he had to get out. Dick reached under the mattress to find the knife and the paper bat signal. His captures hadn't found either one. He grabbed the knife and stood up on the bed. Luckily, the ceiling was low enough to reach and he made quick work of the vent. Once the grate was off, he made sure it was hidden. If he could put the grate back, he would, making it that much harder for them to discover how he escaped. They would know soon enough once they returned to pick up the tray.

Once the grate was completely off, Dick grabbed the bat symbol he created, and with years of acrobatic practice, Dick used the bed as a springboard and launched himself into the vent. Crawling through the vent wasn't easy as it looked. He had to find a way up and out. He also had to be careful that he didn't make any noise as he passed other grates to other rooms. When he finally reached the upper decks of the ship, he could see that everyone was scrambling, 'looking for me, no doubt,' he thought.

Dick finally emerged from the ventilation system making sure the coast was clear. He didn't know how much longer he could evade everyone. He had to find a light to place his bat signal on. It was starting to get dark again. Then Dick spotted the light he was searching for, high up near the bridge of the ship. Dick could hear voices coming. He only had one chance.

"There he is!"

"Stop him!"

"He won't get away, there's no place for him to go."

"Get the tranquilizer gun. If he lands in the water, we can fish him out."

"What's he doing?"

Dick reached the light and placed the bat on its surface then turned it on.

"You can't hold me for long. Batman will get here, you'll see."

"Shoot him now!"

"He's valuable cargo."

"Give me that." The crewmember took aim just as Dick was about to make a spectacular dive into the water. The dart connected and instead of diving, Dick fell, his arms flaying out. Batman arrived at that moment to see Dick Grayson hit the water.

"DICK! NOOOO!"

Continues with Part 8: The Scorpions Tale is Cut


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: The Scorpion's Tale is Cut

"DICK! NOOOO!"

Seeing Dick Grayson fall into the water, Batman removes his cape, and just before diving into the water, he pulled out two respirators. Sticking one in his mouth, he kept the other in his hand. With the darkening sky, the water would soon become pitch black and Batman had to act fast. He pulled out an underwater flashlight from his utility belt to give him some light. Dick had maybe a few minutes before water would start to enter his lungs, if it hadn't already. Batman swam for about five minutes until he spotted Dick starting to sink farther down. A net was being lowered. Batman put on more speed and grabbed Dick under his arms. He placed the respirator in Dick's mouth and swam away from the lowering net. Little did the fiends know, their plans for Dick Grayson had just been foiled. Still, Dick's condition needed assessing and that required getting out of the water.

It didn't take Batman long to surface. He had Dick Grayson in a lifeguard's embrace. He headed for a nearby ladder. He managed to swing Dick around and over his shoulder and he proceeded to climb the ladder. Once back up on the dock, he carried Dick over to the batmobile and lay him on the surface of the pier. The dart was still lodged in Dick's shoulder. Batman removed it and stuck the dart in his utility belt. It would have to be analyzed to make sure it did not contain the venom.

Realizing that Dick Grayson may have breathed in a lot of water, Batman went to work using CPR.

"Come on Dick, breath!" Batman continued to pump Dick's chest. "DAMN YOU BREATH!"

Suddenly, Dick turned over and started coughing up water, but it still wasn't enough to bring him around. Batman checked Dick's pulse. Since removing the water from his system, his pulse grew stronger and a little more steady. They must have given him a powerful tranquilizer. With the tenderness of a parent taking care of a sleeping child, Batman lifted Dick and placed him in the co-pilot's seat of the batmobile and strapped him in. Batman pulled out a blanket from the back and covered Dick so he would not catch cold.

Seeing that Batman had Dick Grayson, "Get this bucket of bolts moving before he comes after us. We're going to have to tell Lo Chang his special cargo escaped. He's lost his bargaining chip with Wayne."

Batman saw the ship start to move, but his concern was for Dick. He needed to be certain that he was all right. His thoughts turned to Kwai Chang Caine. He thought he saw Caine in the hall back at Wayne Manor, but Caine disappeared when he was talking to . . .

'Great Scott! He must have been the leader of the Scorpion Clan.' Had Caine gone after him alone? Well, at least he had a name, and maybe he might be able to track both Caine and Lo Chang down, but who knows what Caine would do. In the mean time, Batman turned to face his ward, no his son, and realized Dick came first above all else.

"Come on old chum," Batman said softly. "Let's get you home."

Kwai Chang Caine moved through Gotham City's Chinatown streets as if he had been there all his days. He talked with several shopkeepers and found that over the past year, they had their troubles with the Scorpion Clan, extortion, drugs, and even disappearances of young women. He also discovered that the apothecary had mentioned that a Shaolin priest had entered their section of town and had protected his shop from Lo Chang's men. As Caine passed a group of men and women, he could hear them speculating on who the Shaolin might be and where he might have gone to.

"There he is, the Shaolin," the shopkeeper saw Caine pass. "He saved me and my shop." But the shopkeeper failed to mention that the Shaolin failed to stop the kidnapping of Dick Grayson. The shopkeeper raced out of his shop and after Caine.

"Master Shaolin. Master Shaolin, wait. Please grace my shop once more."

Caine turned to the apothecary shopkeeper, "I must find the one responsible for kidnapping Dick Grayson, the ward of Bruce Wayne."

"I'm sorry Shaolin . . ."

"I am Caine."

"Master Caine. I'm sorry. The man you are searching for is Lo Chang."

"Do you know where I may find him?"

"Oh yes, I heard it from the Seven Dragons Restaurant owner. He lives on the hill in the center of Chinatown. The home had been abandoned until a year ago. Suddenly, there were people in the home, but not friendly, they had a lot of guns. Young girls from prominent families started disappearing."

"I shall visit this Lo Chang," Caine stated.

"Wait, Master. You must not enter the grounds. If they catch you, they will kill you. A young man died after entering the compound. He was a thief. He died five days later."

"Your concern honors you, but I must."

Kwai Chang Caine left the shopkeeper standing in the street. How many people have died since the Scorpion sect arrived in Gotham City. As Caine approached the house on the hill, he scrutinized the area. He would have to wait until dark. In the mean time he would wait and meditate. Kwai Chang Caine sat under a tree to prepare himself.

The moon rose over Gotham City, pale and bright as a jewel. It would not bode well for any ordinary person, but a Shaolin knew how to use the night to his advantage, and he took it. The wall was high, but not high enough to keep a Shaolin out. He used the shadows well, moving on silent footsteps. When he found his opening, he took it then waited once more.

"You bunglers!" A door slammed shut. "Now we have no bargaining chip with Wayne. There's got to be something else on Wayne, he can't be that clean. And everyone has their price."

"You will find nothing."

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Kwai Chang Caine moved out of the shadows.

"That's the Shaolin we fought in the apothecary shop," one of Lo Chang's men stated.

"So, the Shaolin. We meet at last. I heard what you tried to do to my men. Of course, you made the right choice, by not continuing the fight."

"Only because they held a hostage," Caine replied.

"Well, there is no hostage now. Shall we see who's the better man? Surround him men. He may not be able to fight all of us."

Caine was not about to make the first move. He waited patiently as the four men who had entered with Lo Chang surrounded him. They were the same four men who attacked him and Dick Grayson in the apothecary shop. By surrounding him they hoped to confuse the Shaolin, hoping to sting him. Caine though was shrewd, striking the least experience of the four and knocking him into the wall. He was down for the count. The others managed to get their hits, but Caine was soon mirroring each opponent and striking them down, till finally, the leader was left.

"Inexperience bunglers," Lo Chang chastised his men. "So, it is between you and I, Shaolin. Let's see how you deal with me."

Lo Chang threw a stack of papers into Caine's face hoping to distract him long enough to give him the stinging blow, but Caine was not your ordinary Shaolin. When Lo Chang's hand came through the flying papers, Caine was there to block the man's touch. He was almost caught off guard when Lo Chang swept him with his back leg, trying to knock Caine off his feet.

Lo Chang was certainly more experienced than the others, but Caine was still better. Caine positioned himself just right so when Lo Chang moved Caine moved with him. Each step mirrored the other perfectly, till rage appeared on Lo Chang's face. It was the break that Caine was looking for. He struck with a force that sent Lo Chang crashing through the window. The fall wasn't great, but it was high enough to injure, possibly disable Lo Chang for a long time.

"Leave this city and never return," Caine said. "Take your leader and go."

Caine picked up his hat, which had fallen in the struggle. He had done his duty as a teacher. It was time for him to leave, but not before seeing Bruce for the last time.

Continues with Part 9: Old Friends and Partners


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9: Old Friends and Partners

Bruce Wayne sat beside Dick Grayson's bedside, waiting for the effects of the drug to wear off. He would not forget the look on Alfred's face when he walked in as Batman, carrying Dick in his arms. Alfred had feared the worst.

"He's . . . he's only sedated," Batman said, after clearing his throat. "But he almost drowned because of it. They shot him with a tranquilizer dart. They wanted him alive, barely. He took a big risk trying to signal me. He fell into the water . . ." The rest of the words would not come.

Alfred hadn't said anything at first. "I'll go make his bed."

"Make some coffee. I think I'm going to need it."

Batman carried Dick upstairs to the bathroom and stripped off what was left of his still damp clothes. He grabbed a pair of clean dry pajamas and underwear. Not since Dick had been a child had Bruce needed to change his ward, either from sickness or sheer exhaustion. He then carried Dick and lay him on his bed, pulling a large comforter over the boy . . . young man. He brushed Dick's hair aside, still damp from the dunking he received, then bent down and kissed his forehead.

"You're safe now, son. You're home."

Batman left the sleeping young man and went outside. He climbed into the batmobile trying to think on what he should do. Kwai Chang Caine was gone, and Lo Chang was ripe for the taking, but his heart warred with him on whether to go after the men on the ship that did this, or Lo Chang. Even so, they were probably long gone by now. He was about to start the engine when Alfred raced out.

"Wait, Sir." Alfred called. "It's the bat phone."

"I'll take it from here." Batman picked up the bat car phone. "Batman speaking."

"Thank goodness. Robin said you were temporarily unavailable."

"I was Commissioner, but I am available now. What can I do for you?"

"We've received word that someone has broken into a private residence belonging to a man names Lo Chang in Chinatown. The unknown person beat up four men as well as Lo Chang. He was found on the grounds of his home with two broken legs. It looks like he crashed through a window."

"Did you say the man's name was Lo Chang?"

"Yes, Batman."

"Lo Chang is the leader of the Scorpion Clan. It looks like they might have been fighting among themselves. Have the police pick them up and search the premises. I have reason to believe you will find evidence of extortion and kidnapping not only of prominent Chinatown businessmen, but also against Billionaire Bruce Wayne's ward, Dick Grayson."

"Great Scott, are you sure?"

"Don't worry, Dick Grayson is safe. I returned him to Wayne Manor."

"I'll make certain that a search warrant is issued right away. And I'll inform Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara that everything is okay. I've learned a lot being his temporary for the past year. One thing I did learn, I'm not cut out for this job."

"Oh, I don't know Commissioner Montgomery. Perhaps you might change your mind someday."

"Perhaps, and thanks Batman."

After hanging up the bat phone, Batman drove the batmobile back to the bat cave and changed back into Bruce Wayne. He wanted to be there when Dick woke up, and that's where he was when Kwai Chang Caine entered.

"I knew you stopped Lo Chang," Bruce said. "I wanted to do it myself."

"It was my duty to do so," Caine replied. "Lo Chang and the Scorpion Sect is no longer a threat to Gotham City."

"Sect?"

"Their true identity. They were once Shaolin, but . . ."

" . . . Turned to a life of crime," Bruce finished. "Well, I'm glad to hear that they've been stopped, but you might be considered a threat since you were reported as having broken into Lo Chang's place," Bruce said with a sideways glance.

"It will not be the first time that someone has thought of me as a threat," Caine said. "But they will soon forget about me."

"I want to thank you for your help," Bruce said. "Without it, I shudder to think what might have happened."

"You are my student, though we walk different paths. It was my duty to help," Caine explained with the shrug of one shoulder, then changed the subject. "You must tell Dick Grayson."

"Tell him what?"

"What you know in your heart to be true."

"I don't understand."

Caine didn't answer, but gave Bruce a look that told him that he had always known.

"You've been keeping tabs on me," Bruce answered. "Did you know I was Batman?"

"No, only Bruce Wayne, until a few days ago. And you still must tell him."

"Again, tell him what?"

"About the adoption."

Bruce's eyes became wide then gave a deep sigh. "I tried for eight years. Then when it finally came through, Dick had left for college, and I never got the opportunity to tell him. It wasn't something you put in a letter."

'Now is the opportunity," Caine pointed out.

Dick started coughing at that moment, deep congested coughs that told Bruce much. He hadn't heard Dick cough like that for a very long time. Bruce gathered Dick into his arms and was alarmed at the sudden rise in Dick's body temperature within the short time he'd been returned home.

"It might be pneumonia. He had a lot of seawater in his lungs. That water wasn't all that clean either. I'm going to have to get him to a hospital. Go tell Alfred to bring the limo around. It will be faster if we take him then to send for an ambulance. I'll get him some dry pajamas and other things and bundle him up in some blankets."

Caine left to do Bruce's bidding while Bruce prepared Dick Grayson for transport. He removed Dick from the bed and placed him in the rocking chair. After spreading the blankets out, he wrapped Dick in them, creating a cocoon of warmth. Bruce then stuffed an old backpack with a complete change of clothes as well as dry pajamas. After shouldering the pack, he lifted Dick into his arms. Alfred was waiting outside with the limo. Bruce carefully lay Dick on one of the seats and buckled him in, them buckled himself in with Dick's head resting in his lap. Caine climbed in across from Bruce.

"You don't have to come."

"You will need assistance. You do not have to face this alone."

Bruce conceded and they were soon on their way to the hospital. Dick's racking coughs worried Bruce. He wished he could do something. Right now, he wished he could tear apart those responsible.

"Your rage will not heal Dick Grayson," Caine stated.

"Maybe not, but I still wish I could get those responsible."

"Out of revenge?" Caine questioned.

Bruce turned to Caine, and just as he had said years ago, "For justice."

"You said the same to me years ago, but your eyes betray you once again. Have you not learned?"

Bruce hung his head, "I'm sorry, Master . . . I . . ."

"Revenge, Bruce Wayne, does no one honor. "

"You're right, though how do I get past these feelings?"

"Remember whom you fight for," Caine said, and cupped Dick's cheek just as he once did when his own son was alive.

Bruce's eyes fell on Dick's face, seeing the young man as a child of 10, when he first came to live at Wayne Manor. 'When did I start loving him? I guess I've never stopped despite everything we've been through.'

"Master Bruce, we've arrived at the hospital," Alfred announced.

Bruce carried Dick to the emergency room and called for a stretcher.

"Batman said he . . . almost drowned. Then he started coughing and his temperature went up." Bruce Wayne explained to the Doctor in residence.

"We'll take good care of him, Mr. Wayne."

Please . . . he's . . . my . . . ward," Bruce said, though the words he wanted to say were far different. He still could not quite fully voice the words. 'Why can't I tell him,' he thought. 'Because if you do, you're afraid you might lose him. And now it could be too late.'

Continues With Part 10: A Matter of Family


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10: A Matter of Family

A storm was raging outside, echoing the storm that was in his soul. Bruce paced the waiting area feeling helpless at not knowing what was happening, a position he was not accustomed to. Caine sat on the floor in lotus position, a picture of calm, which at times infuriated Wayne, even though he understood the merits of it. With this situation it was difficult to remain calm. His ward . . . his son's life hung in the balance. And a decision had to be made.

Four hours had gone by and Bruce was nearly beside himself with worry. He had not felt this way in a long time. He was about to go look for the Doctor when he returned.

"We've given him fluids and he'll receive a round of antibiotics. He does have pneumonia caused by bacteria in the lungs, but he should recover. It will take time. We'll keep him over night to see how he responds to medication. We've moved him to a private room. You can see him once he's hooked up to monitors and IVs. You should go home and get some rest afterward."

"I will stay," Bruce insisted, but he had one duty he had to perform. "Alfred, please go back to Wayne Manor and go into my study. In my desk there is a folder. Could you pull it out and leave it on top."

"If that is what you wish," Alfred said, also reluctant to leave.

"Yeah, no use all of us waiting here. Caine's here and I need someone at home in case . . . " Bruce looked around. There were two others in the waiting area besides, Alfred, Caine and himself.

Picking up on Bruce's meaning, Alfred said, "Yes, I understand. I shall see you at home then, Master Bruce."

Alfred left the hospital and Bruce resumed his pacing.

"You have made a decision," Caine stated.

"Yes," Bruce answered. 'You've made me realize that I need to face my fears. I've lost a lot in my life. I don't want to lose Dick, again."

"You will not," Caine said.

"What if he leaves, again?" Bruce asked thinking about the bitter argument they had.

"Do you wish him to leave?"

Bruce was taken off guard with the question, "No, but I can't make him stay either. I guess he has to make that decision himself."

"Just as you must make the choice to let him go and to tell him everything," Caine pointed out. Then Caine shared something that Bruce had not expected. "I lost my son because of actions that I had done. He was killed due to a renegade priest who tried to take revenge on me. I can never get my son back. You must decide and what you decide will affect a young man for the rest of his life." As he finished his words, Caine placed his satchel over his shoulder and his hat on his head. "I know you will do what is right, my friend."

"I guess you're leaving," Bruce said.

"I must. My son is gone, and I must pay the price. Do not allow your pride to be the price of losing yours. Perhaps, we shall meet again."

"Bruce, when can I get out of bed? I'm getting bored." ***Cough, cough***

"The doctor said you need to be in bed for at least a week and for as long as that cough is present, you're not going out on patrol. It could give you away. After all, it was reported that Dick Grayson was in the hospital with pneumonia."

"You're right," Dick said, disappointed.

"You'll get a clean bill of health soon, but you're going to need to rebuild your stamina and lung capacity."

"I know, I've never felt so weak before, not even when I was a kid." ***Cough, cough, cough.***

"Don't worry, old Chum. You'll get your strength back and be better than ever," Bruce handed Dick a glass of clear juice.

'Old Chum?' Dick noticed. He hadn't called me that for a long time, not since . . . Bruce is everything all right? ***Cough, cough, cough.*** You don't seem yourself."

Without saying anything more, Bruce placed a folder on Dick's lap.

"What's this?"

"Something I should have showed you years ago, but I guess I didn't want to disappoint you. Then things changed and well, there was no time. I figured now was the best time."

Dick flipped through the folder, his eyes growing wider each time he comprehended what he was examining. Adoption, denied, adoption appeal, adoption denied. It went on like that for several sheets, until the last one. Adoption appeal . . . accepted. He noticed the month and year. 'That was right after I left for college," Dick observed. "I didn't even know. Why didn't you . . ."

"Tell you? It was easier not to when I was being denied," Bruce explained. "Then when it finally happened . . . Part of it was not wanting to dishonor the memory of your parents and the love you had for them. I didn't want you to lose the memory of that love the way I did with mine. After you left, I wrapped myself up in my work, expanding Wayne Enterprises, and the mission of fighting crime."

"Bruce, as long as I've known you, you've never been into building a capitalistic business. Not like Donald Trump. ***Cough, cough, cough* **You're a philanthropist, someone who does good in the world. What happened to Wayne Foundation?"

The look on Bruce's face said it all. Something major had happened. Perhaps that had been the catalyst for Bruce's downward spiral.

"Please, you can tell me. ***Cough, cough***

'You should rest," Bruce said, trying to change the subject.

"Awe, come on. You've got to tell me the rest. You owe it to yourself." ***Cough, cough* **Dick took a drink of his juice. "Look, I'll just sit here and listen. Please." Dick gave Bruce a pleading look reminding him of other times when Dick would plead with his Aunt Harriet. It didn't help that Dick still looked like a teenager.

"Okay, but after that you need to get some rest."

"So, what happened," Dick asked then clammed up before he started coughing again.

"I put my trust in the wrong people. Next thing I knew, what money the Foundation had handled was gone and then the building was put to the torch. I caught the arsonist, but not the person responsible for the financial ruin. That was two years ago."

'That's about the time his letters stopped,' Dick thought. 'And soon after that, the arguments.'

"I started Wayne Foundation in my twenties to honor my parents. Wayne Enterprises was separate and always there. But when I lost the Foundation, it was as if I lost my father all over again. Then I lost you. And the world got very dark."

Alfred came in at that moment. 'Master Bruce."

"What is it Alfred?"

"It's the bat phone."

"It's always something. I'll be back, then we can finish where we left off."

"Sure, Bruce." ***Cough, cough, cough.***

Dick watched Bruce leave, wishing he could go with him, even wait for him the way he would when he was a kid, sitting on the stairs. But it just wasn't feasible. 'Alfred probably would have a say about that,' he though with a slight smile.

'Finished with your tray, Master Dick?"

"Yes, Alfred, thanks. ***Cough, cough.***Could you give me some paper?"

"Right away, Master Dick."

Dick took the folder and once again scrutinized the pages within. Reading the last one again, Dick had an idea that he was sure Bruce would approve, and in this way, he could express to Bruce his own feelings. It was going to be several hours before Bruce would be home, and in this way, he was hoping it would help rebuild everything.

Continues with Part 11: Fathers and Sons


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11: Fathers and Sons

It was several hours when Bruce returned. The call that Commissioner Gordon had sent him on had not been that difficult to handle. It was good to see Gordon back in his old element, along with Police Chief O'Hara. He learned a lot and found himself chatting with them until he realized that Dick was waiting for him to return, and he couldn't keep him waiting any longer. The talk they had started, Bruce realized needed to be finished. So, he said his goodbyes, and returned to the batcave and back up to Wayne Manor.

As Bruce headed upstairs, Alfred was on his way down carrying Dick's food tray.

"He's asleep, poor fellow. All that coughing finally wore him out."

"I'll just check on him," Bruce said and headed to Dick's room. Sure enough Dick was asleep. Bruce had to smile at the many times he had come in to check on his young ward and found he had kicked the covers off soon after they had been placed over him. Nothing seemed to have changed there. Even as a grown man Dick couldn't seem to keep the covers on to stay warm. Bruce carefully maneuvered Dick's arms and legs and recovered them with the blankets, then brushing Dick's bangs out of his eyes.

'His fever seems to have broken, at least a little,' Bruce thought. Pleased that Dick would soon be well and ready to face the world again, when he spotted the open folder he had given Dick earlier. On top were several sheets of paper with his name at the very top. Dick had written him a letter. Bruce picked it up and sat in a nearby chair to read it.

"Dear Bruce,

These past few days I've had a lot of time to think. It's been a long time since I've written a letter, and I thought I could keep myself from coughing this way. You don't know how often I wanted to pick up the phone and call you, but pride can be a terrible taskmaster. And it was my own hurt pride that got the better of me three years ago. I can't believe how much time has gone by. It feels like yesterday. When we were younger (kind of strange saying that) we watched each other's backs, we would always thank each other for the help, even be there for each other when we were in trouble. But when I came home that summer, things had changed. You wanted to be alone more, and when we did go out on patrol together, you were hard and militaristic. You refused my help, going after the one man who changed everything for me. Maybe you thought you were protecting me from the truth. I saved your bacon that night, and you never even thanked me. After that, our partnership became strained. Though we would work together there were other times when it seemed you really didn't want a partner at all.

It hurt. The Batman that I knew wasn't like that. Even as Bruce you changed. Without the cape and cowl, you were distant toward me. It felt like you were pushing me away. You were tighter than that giant clam that tried to swallow me once. You wouldn't talk to me and I didn't know why. You refused to answer when I tried to ask you what was going on. I needed my partner, not a hard-nosed general who was focused solely on one thing, the mission. You even treated me like a soldier, ordering me around, telling me never to question. You're not a military man. I know you and I haven't always agreed on things, but we've always worked together.

Without an explanation, I kept getting angrier and more resentful until my anger got the better of me. And when I got the answers that I needed I didn't like what I found. It was as if you stopped trusting me and that hurt more. I let my pride decide and I threw away everything that mattered to me, everything that was the best of me, and everything that represented what you gave me. I threw away Robin. But in throwing Robin away, I threw away you as well.

In my pride and anger, I created Nightwing, trying to do away with the past, trying to be nothing like myself. I succeeded in becoming dark as my costume and bringing on such nightmares that I could do nothing. Nightwing was a shadow that never fully took a life of its own. I couldn't get away from my past. And as before, things took a turn that would soon be reminding me of memories that I had nearly forgotten. Before I became Robin or even your ward, I would have dreams that I never talked about. I never told you this, but when I was a kid, before I met you and weeks before my parent's deaths, I dreamed that they had died falling from their trapeze, and my life changed. A shadowy figure took me in and made me stronger than I had ever been. It was scary, but it was also exciting as well. I had the dream several times, not knowing how prophetic it would be. Then it happened, my parents did die from their trapeze breaking, and I never gave the dream a second thought or connected it to those events in my life. I became your ward and the rest was history, as they say.

But that wasn't all that happened. After creating Nightwing, I started having dreams again, more powerful, and more dark. Again they would repeat. Most were about our argument, distorting into something far worse where you kept falling into some abyss. Then the most recent, you had a new Robin. It was as if I was watching a movie. I saw that Robin die, and you held him in your arms, broken and bleeding. And I wondered was it me? But it couldn't be. That Robin was younger than I. And then I remembered the dream of my parents and I realized it was a vision of the future, a future I felt would come to pass if I did not change what happened, but I did not know how.

Then I got Alfred's call and knew if I didn't come home and allowed my pride to dictate my actions, what I saw might come to pass. I learned that you needed me and I found that I needed you as well. And the oath that I took, that I said before you those many years ago, meant nothing if I lost you. I know that I promised to obey your orders even if you died, but when I thought about that, doesn't saving you also count? I promised to help you and if that means disobeying you to help SAVE you, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Because who else can do it? I can't lose you. And I feel that because I wasn't there to watch your back, somehow all of this was my fault. Please, forgive me for not being there when I should have been.

You're my friend, my partner in crime fighting, and now I learned you are more than just my guardian and have been for the past three years. You're my father. And family does more than just live in the same house. Family members protect each other and even forgive each other. I was taught that before I even knew you and I still believe it to this day. And from what I can remember of my own father, John Grayson, he would be honored that you took on that role, being a father to me when I needed one. And I would be proud to add your name next to mine. Richard Thomas Grayson-Wayne. Has a nice ring to it. No son could be any prouder than I am right now."

Love

Dick"

Pride, joy, and awe filled Bruce. This was what he needed to hear. Dick was right, they were more than just ward and guardian now, they were officially father and son, and fathers and sons, no matter how much they will disagree, they will also watch their backs, protect each other, even save each other from themselves. Dick hadn't disobeyed him out of willful pride, but out of love. Dick truly felt that Bruce needed him and he was going to be there no matter what, even if he had to disobey to do it. But what humbled Bruce more was how Dick felt that what happened with the Scorpion Sect was somehow his fault. Nothing could be further from the truth. It's possible that Dick might have been able to stop the Sect from poisoning him, but it was equally possible that the Sect could have done worse. They almost did, by nearly taking Dick from him. Another page slipped through his fingers.

"PS. Oh one other thing, I know how much Wayne Foundation meant to you. You told me once that you started the Foundation in memory of your father and mother and to help those affected by crime, as well as educate those who may be thinking about entering into a life of crime. Bruce, it's not too late to rebuild, to reach out. If we can rebuild our relationship, our partnership, we can rebuild Wayne Foundation."

Bruce smiled, it would seem the student has taught the teacher. That last little note clinched it. Dick was here to stay. His Robin had returned. Bruce touched Dick's overly warm cheek, his temperature on the rise again. He would need some medication soon. He then bent down and kissed the young man's forehead.

"Get well, my son. We'll discuss plans on doing just that, rebuilding," Bruce said quietly. A poem came to him as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Dick's sleeping form. It was a poem that one of the officers under Police Chief O'Hara had written when he heard that Robin had disappeared. He lied to them, saying that Robin was ill, and the officer gave it to him to give to Robin to wish him well. He hadn't thought about it, and what it meant, until now.

"The bat phone will soon be ringing and there be villains at the door. He'll need you at his side to face them once more. Your quick whit at solving riddles, and his understanding of the criminal mind, they cannot stop the dynamic duo no matter how they try. And even if it turns black, the Caped Crusader and his Boy Wonder will always come back."

Bruce picked up the folder and placed Dick's letter inside. The work to rebuild between them was just beginning. Their relationship as the Dynamic Duo would take on a different note. But most of all, their relationship as father and son, would have a whole new meaning as well. Caine was right, telling Dick had started the healing between them. And most of all, it started the healing within himself.

Peacefulness filled Bruce. The darkness was at bay. He knew that darkness could raise its ugly head again. But for now, the bat will sleep soundly tonight, knowing that all was right with the world.

End


End file.
